inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Zange Natsume
Zange Natsume is just like the others in the aspect that he is half-''youkai'' (demon) and half-human. He is the SS agent of of Banri. He has a cheerful personality and usually wears bunny ears. He is particularly fond of Soushi and tenderly calls him "Sou-''tan''". Natsume died of illness anemia at age 24 after Soushi was killed in the enemy youkai's raid. He was reincarnated, and is currently 21. Appearance In human form, Zange appears as a tall, thin man with dark pink hair and a long bandage that covers his right eye. He can usually be seen wearing the standard SS uniform: a black suit with a gray undershirt and red tie. Though the visible one is normally closed, his eyes are bright red. In youkai form, he also uncovers two more eyes, one on his palm and the other on his wrist. He wears bunny ears in both human and youkai form. In his reincarnated form, Zange still has his dark pink hair, but it is no longer tied by a black ribbon and rests on both of his shoulders. In place of the bandages that cover his right eye, he instead wears a black eye patch. His bunny ears are also replaced with a black top hat. Personality Zange has a naturally upbeat and jovial personality, and often acts as the comic relief among the main cast. He enjoys telling jokes and teasing others, but has a good heart and is nearly always optimistic. However, although he is very loyal at best, he can be rather odd at times, and even quite scheming. He will sometimes use others to get what he wants, and seems to like keeping secrets from them. He also claims to know everything about everyone, as he proves to know of Ririchiyo's fear that she will never be able to interact with people, but encourages her to do so. Despite coming off as somewhat shady, though, he is not afraid of using the information that he knows about people to get them to do some things that he wants. However, he remains well-intentioned and cares for his close friends. Zange doesn't want his friends and the people he cares about to worry about him, which is shown in the case where he starts bleeding and reassures Watanuki that it's only ketchup. He often tries to hide his true thoughts and feelings, as shown when he saw something shocking in Ririchiyo's future and later passed it off as just practicing shock faces, which did not go unnoticed by Soushi. He does get embarrassed when some of well-intentioned deeds and actions are discovered by other characters. Relationships Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou is Zange's childhood friend. They always hung out together with Soushi and Banri until the former three reached the age of 20 and went to find jobs. However, they all ended up together at Ayakashi Kan, with Soushi and Zange working as Secret Service agents and Kagerou and Banri as normal residents. Soushi Miketsukami Soushi is also one of Zange's childhood friends. Zange calls him "Sou-''tan''~" and he tells him that he missed him even when they haven't seen each other for only an hour. In episode 4 when he bumps in behind Soushi you see roses in the background and Zange blushing, implying that Zange is somewhat infatuated with Soushi. Banri Watanuki He is Banri's Secret Service agent in Part 1 of the storyline. They are also childhood friends but Banri states that all he and Kagerou did was bully him. Zange and Kagerou calls him "Rascal" because of his youkai form. In Part 3 of the storyline, it is hinted that in their past lives, Banri promised to become a doctor hoping to heal Zange's condition, but failed. Zange's motivation in being Banri's SS agent was to protect and encourage Banri to not (again) waste fruitless energy on him. Ririchiyo Shirakiin They get along well. Zange, often, playfully manipulates her by describing her underwear out loud. Ririchiyo and call her "Chiyo-tan" and "Riri-chan" History Zange was born at St. Mary's Hospital, weighing 6.6 lbs. He was raised well and is a B-type, Virgo, and single. He mentioned that he was burdened in life by the fact that he is a Hyakume (100-eyed demon). Synopsis In Part 3, all of the residents get a letter from their reincarnated selves, saying what will happen in the future if they don't stop the attack. All characters are currently the same ages as before. Trivia *His power drains much of his strength, after foreseeing events when he touches a person. *He likes to wear bunny ears, and draws chibi bunnies on a small board to emphasize his narrations. *He is fond of Banri Watanuki, due to what happened in their previous life, and wishes for Banri's happiness more than anyone else's. *In the anime, there has never been a scene where you see his real form. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Secret Service